The Truth of it all
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: Birthday Present to FaerieFighter009. It wasn't that he considered her weak, it was the simple fact that he swore never to cause her harm that he went easy. Terra/Aqua


**Okay so I have a very special birthday coming up in the next few weeks. My friend and long time reviewer, FaerieFighter009. She's so nice and such an awesome writer!! Check out her stories everyone. Anyway…Happy early Birthday Faerie!!!**

"Looks like I won again."

Terra sighed, still laying on the ground, "It looks that way doesn't it?"

He knew that she was skilled in magic…who would have thought that her physical attacks with the keyblade were just as menacing.

Aqua shook her head and walked over to him, extending her arm out.

He shook his head at her offering and proceeded to help himself up, his pride was something he could never get over.

"Thanks, but I think I am okay to stand," he said, dusting himself off before picking up his keyblade.

Aqua meanwhile had crossed her arms, staring into the older Chaser's back.

"You were holding back."

The dark haired man turned around to look at her, meeting her blue eyes. It was odd…it was like the ocean itself was roaring to life when he stared into those orbs in that very moment. He could tell that Aqua was a little irritated with him.

He sighed, "What makes you think that?"

"I've seen your spars against Ven…don't think I haven't kept a close eye and read both of your movements."

Terra could only scratch the back of his neck and look away, he should have known that she would do something like that. Aqua was always calculating…wanting to know more about the enemy and finding the best strategy to be able to defeat them without someone getting hurt. To be honest he wasn't too surprised that she noticed his lack of fighting spirit.

"I hate it when you guys hold back on me," she mumbled, picking up her keyblade, watching as she dismissed it into nothingness.

"I have my reasons for it. Just like Ven has his."

Neither of them could stand the idea of their female companion being hurt…it would make matters worse if they themselves were the cause of that. Both had strong feelings for her, though it seemed she had yet to choose between them. Terra declared himself her secret knight…no way could he hurt the princess he was guarding…even if she didn't mind it.

Aqua's eyes narrowed at this statement, "So you think I am weak then…"

Terra shook his head, "I didn't say t-"

"You were implying it!!"

He merely crossed his arms, he didn't know what to say to that really, it wasn't that he thought she was weak. On the contrary…she was one of the strongest people he knew besides himself. The cloudless sky of the Pridelands began to darken…as if a storm was forming the angrier she got.

"I am on the same level as you and Ven. There is no reason whatsoever that you should have to hold back on me!"

Terra was silent, looking to the ground, his keyblade still in hand. For some odd reason, whenever she was angry with him, he could never look her in the eyes. He supposed though in this situation it was better for him to deal with Aqua's wrath more than see her hurt.

'_Of course it's better this way. She'll get over her anger eventually."_

"Why won't you say anything back?"

He blinked, his own blue eyes meeting hers…the emotion of her eyes was like the waves in the middle of a hurricane. He pictured himself as the small boat, struggling to maintain above water, eventually though...it would give in and succumb to the dark waters that would swallow it whole.

"You don't understand Aqua."

She merely blinked and walked closer, her glare never wavering.

"And what pray tell don't I understand? You have made it quite clear that you already consider me to be a weakling."

It was very brief, but he noticed the small flicker of hurt that passed through her eyes the moment she spoke those words.

"You think because I am a woman, that I can't handle you in a fight…"

He was silent for several long moments.

She looked away, "Fine. I see how it is…" she sighed, "I should get going…we have to find Xehanort don't we?"

Aqua turned and began to walk away from him. He merely watched this for a few moments…and sighed. Of course she would take it that way…he was bad at expressing himself…of course it would have come off like that. Emotions were never something he was good with…he only knew of fighting really. However…he couldn't just let her walk away like this…Terra wouldn't be able to bear with Aqua being angry at him…who knew how long she would hold this against him.

'_I need to make myself clear to her…'_

Terra walked forward, easily catching up with her, stopping her by gently grabbing a hold of her shoulder, he noted how soft her skin was despite being a warrior.

"Wait. Don't go."

Aqua's shoulders slumped as she let out a long sigh.

"Why Terra?"

He blinked…she sounded hurt. Did his holding back really hurt her that much?

"So you can tell me how weak I am?" she asked, looking to him over her shoulder, "I don't think so…so I will be leaving," she proceeded to pull away.

Terra gritted his teeth, this time grabbing both of her shoulders and turning her around to face him. He could tell he had taken her off guard, for he wasn't one to act without thinking, her shock was soon replaced with confusion and anger.

"You don't understand Aqua."

"What don't I understand? Your actions make it pretty clear to me."

He moved his face closer to hers, "Have you ever thought you're just reading into them wrong?"

Aqua's eyes widened, aware that their faces were practically inches away from each other…she turned her head, hiding her face underneath her blue bangs.

"Maybe I held back because I don't like seeing you hurt."

He heard her gasp softly.

"Did _that _ever cross your mind Aqua?"

The blue hair woman was silent for a few moments, still looking away…he couldn't tell if she was still angry or if she was surprised.

"No…" she looked back to him, "That never did."

Terra sighed, "I realize that my inability to express myself can make you take things the wrong way."

His stare was boring into her, if he wasn't holding her by the shoulders, she probably would have fallen to the ground.

"How can I consider myself to be your protector if I am the one responsible for causing your pain?"

Aqua sighed, "I can heal myself you know?"

Terra shook his head, "It doesn't matter. The guilt would still linger," he looked away for a moment, "I can't bring myself to hurt you."

Aqua was important to him, more than anything.

"I see…I never knew."

He sighed, "Well now you do…" he said, pulling her closer to him, where her head was leaning on his chest.

Aqua just stood there…completely surprised by his sudden actions. Her heart was racing…it was rather strange…what he was making her feel. After several moments she pulled away, quickly composing herself…not wanting to look like an idiot in front of him.

"Well then…" she cleared her throat, "Are you up for Round Three?"

Terra merely smirked, "Don't expect much from me."

It was then he saw her smile, feeling honored that it was for him and him alone this time. When this was all over...when Xehanort was out of the way, he would tell her of the affection that he has held for her for so long. A while ago...he thought he couldn't stand a chance against Ven...her smile said otherwise.

"I won't," she replied before going to her battle stance.

"Alright then, let's do this."

A knight couldn't never hurt his princess after all.

**Well Faerie-chan…everyone else. I hope you like it. Happy Birthday once again. Oh and Faerie-chan…can't wait for the second part of that two-shot!!! Let me know what you think everyone…**


End file.
